Sing Me To Sleep
by OnTheCyberSeas
Summary: Quinn and Rachel come up with an idea to get their newborn daughter to fall asleep.


Quinn cradled her daughter in her arms, trying to get her to stop crying. The doctors finally allowed her and Rachel to bring little Harmony home this afternoon. All day they had been watching over her, reacting every time she cried, and now they were exhausted. It was getting late and Rachel had rehearsal the next morning.

Harmony continued to cry in Quinn's arms. She had tried all the tricks in the parenting books that she had read, but she would not stop crying. "Time to sleep," Quinn said soothingly, but she was ignored. She saw Rachel come into the room and walk over to her. She took Harmony from her arms and tried to soothe her, but it didn't work. Nothing worked.

Rachel gave her an exasperated look, and Quinn gave her a look back that said, "I'm doing what I can." Rachel handed their daughter back to Quinn and went over to the crib, straightening the sheets, and Quinn looked down at their daughter. She was absolutely beautiful, she had Rachel's eyes and Quinn's nose, a perfect combination of the two of them. Suddenly, she got an idea. Glancing over at Rachel and then back at Harmony, she softly started to sing.

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes_

_Make you feel unpretty too._

Rachel looked up from Harmony's crib and looked over at Quinn. She beamed at the memory of her and Quinn singing this song in Glee club. It was their first duet together, and Kurt and Santana told her several years later how perfectly their voices sounded together. She made her way over as Quinn continued to sing.

_I was told I was beautiful_

_But what does that mean to you._

Harmony stopped crying for the first time in the last few hours, and Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. Harmony looked intently at her as she continued to sing.

_Look into the mirror who's inside there_

_The one with the long hair_

_Same old me again today_

Right on cue, Rachel sang her part of the song, the words coming to her as though she had sang it for the first time yesterday.

_My outsides are cool_

_My insides are blue_

_Everytime I think I'm through it's because of you_

_I've tried different ways, but it's all the same_

_At the end of the day I have myself to blame_

_I'm just trippin'_

Quinn looked adoringly at her wife. She still sounded like an angel after all of these years, and she deserved all of her success since she got out of McKinley and moved permanently to New York. They took each other's hand and sang their next part in perfect harmony.

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

_You can buy all the make-up that Mac can make_

_But if you can't look inside you_

To both Rachel and Quinn's delight, Harmony closed her eyes and fell asleep. They smiled at each other, and Quinn slowly brought her over to her crib. She carefully laid her down so she could sleep.

"Good night," Quinn whispered.

"Good night," Rachel softly sang to their daughter. They stepped out of the room and went to their own bedroom to get some much needed rest. When they reached the room, Quinn sang softly to Rachel.

_I feel pretty_

Rachel smiled back at her and went along with the song.

_Oh so pretty_

Looking at each other, they sang the last two lines together.

_I feel pretty and witty and bright_

_And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight_

Rachel leaned in and kissed Quinn while Quinn eagerly kissed her back.

"I love you," Rachel said. Quinn smiled at her.

"I love you, too," giving her one last peck on the lips she pulled away and got ready for bed. Finally settling into her side of the bed, she looked over at Rachel on the other side. She turned out her lamp and settled under the covers.

As she watched Rachel, she thought about how they had gone from tense rivals, to kind of friends, to lovers, to wives. She thought about their first duet and how she felt when she had first sang it with Rachel all of those years ago. It wasn't the most traditional song to sing their child to sleep, but her and Rachel never seemed to do things normally.

When she was younger, she sometimes imagined her future. Falling in love with Rachel and marrying her was probably the farthest thing possible than what she had imagined for her life. However, here she was. While this future was different, it was far better than anything she could have imagined. She had finally found her perfect partner, and Quinn couldn't be happier. Perfectly content, her eyes drifted off to sleep.


End file.
